


【港容】《第一夫人》/一发完

by Rvin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rvin/pseuds/Rvin
Summary: ——架空星际哨向au——强强，少将✘总督夫人——小妈文学擦边球“我拥有的继承权，或许包含您吗？”





	【港容】《第一夫人》/一发完

十秒。

李泰容把肩上的流苏披肩摘下往身旁助理身上一扔，脚步加快了几分。黑底军靴在漫长走廊上敲出急促的声响，他柔软的耳垂此刻通红着，脑中感应到不远处的总督会议室内过于强大的精神力波动，侧眼看见身旁的助理已嘴唇煞白，挥挥手让人不必再跟，只独自加快了脚步。

九秒。 

他扯开脖子上系得端正的领结，内里的白衬衫上方纽扣随他的呼吸崩开了几分。在常人看不到的地方，他的精神触手正快速凝成实体，朝尽头那间会议室里努力探去，却在触碰到房间门边时被雾状的精神屏障挡下。

八秒。

李泰容狠狠地捶了一把会议室的门。

而里面剧烈的精神波动只停了一分，便再度变本加厉。

汗珠浸湿了鼻梁，他在强大的精神压迫下逼迫自己集中精神力，试图趁里面那人意外撤去精神屏障的一秒内强制性破入，却被警惕的哨兵瞬间起势挡了回来。他的耳根涨得通红，一半是急切地想要赶到那人身边，一半是感受到精神力在有去无回的徒劳中飞速流逝的疼痛。

最后，他将额头贴上冰凉的隔断玻璃层，无力地单膝缓缓跪下，泪水和汗水混杂着滴落在下身沾上阵前尘土的军装上。

“Lucas……”

失去意识前，他在堕入黑暗混沌前听见天边圣乐奏响的声音，所有的精神压迫突然撤去。

紧闭的门开了。

再次醒来的时候，周围果然没有其他人。他警惕地坐起身，与沙发上虎视眈眈的男人对视了个正着。

男人站起来一米八出头，军装上的肩章已经全数卸下，一双格外明亮的眼眸此刻只有病床上的他。几乎是对视的一瞬间，刚刚陷入狂躁的哨兵就走了过来，皱起的眉头里满是关心。

而李泰容在他开口前就撇开了眼，侧面鼻梁至下颚的线条显得格外冷漠。

于是男人又驻足不前，像做错了事。

“你别过来，”李泰容没有看他，只垂着眼看向地面，语气不起不伏，“犯错的学生没有资格向老师提要求。”

这话使男人瑟缩了一下，可下一秒从他脊椎出涌上的暴怒再度掀起隐形的熊熊火焰，最终被李泰容撇过来淡淡一眼当场浇灭。他明亮的双眸犹如一下子失了光彩，眼角下垂的模样果真像一个犯了错而接受惩罚时委屈的学生。

李泰容明明将他失落的模样尽收眼底，却坚持不语。

两人隔着不到一米的距离，在病号房里保持着各自的缄默，而精神力却已经忍不住在彼此的意识云中巡视检阅起来。绵长的精神交流比肉体相拥更磨人，李泰容心疼地抚着男人脑中伤痕累累的疤痕，而男人深知他噬甜，甚至为了讨好他而把精神图景做成了棉花糖的触觉。深深浅浅，诱人的甜味吸引着刚刚失去意识的向导追求天性地依赖强大的哨兵。

而男人却不作声，甚至格外听话。

巡视良久，李泰容心软了。他看了低头站在原地甚是委屈的男人一眼，语气无奈。

“你其实无需着急，老头子的确活不长了。”

黄旭熙在老头子病床前亲手签下财产转交时并没有正眼看躺在病床上的他老爸。金色弹头钢笔是从老头子办公的红木桌子上拿的，纸质存案文件是从老头子的公文薄上取的，签字是老头子一早签好的。

他黄旭熙不过是接受拱手让出的一切罢了。

除了他私自更改的末条遗嘱。

“我要我最爱的人，帝国最顶尖的训导老师，我的合法配偶——李泰容先生为我殉葬。”

成年的儿子撕了父亲的手稿，藐视地在他面前用打火机烧了这迂腐文件的末尾一节。呼吸机上运转的沙沙声灌满了父子俩的亲缘纽带，里面奔腾的全不是血，而是冰冷刺鼻的药剂。

“在帝国，一个人决定他是否要继续生存下去，从来都不是他人可代为做主的权利。老头子你不要忘了，帝国的首席向导某种程度上也算是国家财产，只有人民公投才能支配他的命运。”

靠呼吸机运转生命体征的人当然无声回答。而新成长起来的首席哨兵挥挥手让人把签字生效的新文件收档归案，一双利眸直勾勾地盯着年迈的退休总督脸上的褶皱，像要把这幅老朽的灵魂拖出来鞭打成他与爱人新婚时的贺乐。 

黄旭熙的手摁上呼吸机的最后开关，缓缓上推。

“……父亲，请允许我替您掌管您的一切……包括，您的第一夫人。”

end.


End file.
